Love As Life Goes On, A Tabby Story
by AwesomeGal521
Summary: Abby and Townsend go through life not really admitting their feelings for each other, but when things get real down hill its only a matter of time before they are in each others arms. This will be an ongoing story of when life goes in the directions where they want each other at their side the most. I love Abby and Townsend together and each chapter will be a new short story.
1. Chapter 1

I see him there. He's sitting there with a beer in his hand watching baseball on the screen in front of him. I take a deep breath and sit on the bar stool next to him. He sees me there, without even moving his head.

"I never thought of you as a baseball fan."

He smirks looking down at his beer.

"You think of me Abigail?"

That smirk always gets to me. I roll my eyes.

"Occasionally I think of how annoying you are." He scoffs.

"I could say the same thing about you."

My phone starts buzzing. I look at it. 15 missed calls. From Rachel. I start to panic. Obviously he can tell because he looks up at me concerned. "You okay?" I stand up without looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I start to walk out the bar, and head to my car while calling Rachel. No answer. Dial again. No answer. I get in the front seat of my car to drive, and he opens the passenger door. I jump in surprise.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"What's going on?" He looks concerned.

I look up at him and sigh. He tries to read my face. "I don't know. That's the problem."

"I'll come with you. You know in case you need back up."

"I rather you not. I do not need backup." He rolls his eyes.

"You don't really have a choice." I roll my eyes and start driving.

We get to Gallagher and I take a deep breath. I stay in the car and answer my phone that's ringing.

"Abby." It isn't Rachel's voice. It's Joe's.

"Joe, what's happening?"

"She's okay. She's losing a lot of blood but they are working on her."

"Joe! What happened?"

"She got shot Abby. Come inside and I'll talk to you." I sigh, trying not to let out any tears. He looks down and then glances at me.

"She's strong. She will be alright." I have nothing to say and I get out of the car.

As I get into Gallagher I try to notice things around me. As I walk near the infirmary I see Joe and Cammie. He hugs me and I swear Townsend cringes. I hug Cameron. He brings me to Rachel who is unconscious, hooked up to oxygen tubes.

"Oh god Rachel. Please wake up."

I sit there, no words coming out of my mouth. Just tears out of my eyes. I feel as if I am having the same feeling I had knowing Matt was gone. I hear someone walk in the room. It's him. He comes up behind me and sits next to me.

"I would like to be alone." He sighs but doesn't leave.

"Please Townsend." He stands up to leave when I hear a voice.

"You know you want him here. Just admit it." I start crying with joy. Rachel. She's awake.

The doctors come in and I wipe my tears. I am asked to leave the room and I do so. He follows me out.

"I told you she would be alright." I stare at him for several seconds.

"Why did you come?" He looks down. No answer.

"Either you tell me why or you leave." He smirks.

"I don't take threats." I start to leave the room, frustrated.

He hesitates as if to say something. I get to the door and he speaks. "I wanted to make sure Rachel was okay." "I think there's more that you aren't letting on." He starts to walk closer. "Tell me, is there more Abigail?"

"For the millionth time, it's Abby."

I sigh and leave to go find Joe. He doesn't follow.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Abby POV

I see him there. He's sitting on the bench. I was supposed to meet him here at 12pm, though I'm arriving at 1pm. I never intended to come on time. He's sitting there staring at his phone. He looks tired and worn because he can barely keep his eyes open. I almost feel bad for him though I don't know why he's like this. I sit next to him on the bench and he doesn't even take the energy to look at me.

"Did you bring the files?" He says quietly.

"What's up with you? You look a mess."

He rolls his eyes. "Well thank you Abigail. Now, the files please."

I pass him the files and observe him. He stands up to leave.

"By the way, you were late." He walks to his car and I walk to mine. I follow his lead, making every move he does. He doesn't notice. Something's wrong. Something's wrong because Edward Townsend would realize he is being followed instantly where as now he doesn't even notice. I'm worried.

Townsend POV

I sit here and I wait. It's what I'm used to doing when I'm on a mission with Abigail Cameron. She drives me crazy to a point where I can't take it anymore. The past few days with her have been terrifying. Every move she makes scares me. She never listens which makes me furious, especially when it's my job to protect her. I look at my watch. 1 oclock pm. An hour past when she should have been here. Her usual time, later than planned. I sense her sit down next to me and I feel as if something is flying around in my stomach.

"Did you bring the files?"

She moves her one leg over her other. She's nervous.

"Whats up with you? You look a mess." I roll my eyes.

"Well thank you Abigail, now the files please." She gives them to me and I stand up to leave.

"By the way, you were late". I walk to my car. I get in and I drive to my house feeling tired and sick to my stomach.


End file.
